Losing You
by MyCupcake
Summary: Ok this is my first fic ever so be kind. Raven Clesea femslash so if you don't like it don't read it. Raven and Chelsea are being driven apart by a man. What will they do to fix the problem? Ok I suck at summaries please r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from That's So Raven. None. Also this is a **femslash**. If you don't like the paring of Raven and Chelsea then please don't read it. I do not appreciate negative comments about something that you were warned about in the summary. Now lets get to the story.

------------------

She had no idea what she was going to do. She had lost her over something stupid.

Devon had come to town for two days. That was it. She had to tell him about Chelsea. He would expect them to hook up and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. It was an unsaid agreement that they had come to. They weren't dating anymore. It had been hard with all of the distance between them so they finally called it quits, but they would hook up if he came to town. It was different now, she couldn't do it anymore she loved Chelsea too much to do that to her. He was on his way over right now and this was going to be hard for her to do. He had been her first everything.

Ding Dong

She walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hey Devon."

"Hi Rae, its so good to see you."

Raven led him to the couch and they both sat down.

"So how's life going with you?" he asked quietly. He knew her well enough even with all of the distance to know when something was on her mind.

"Fine, I mean it's really going great. Donna Cabonna has promoted me from intern to designer." her face slowly started to light up. Fashion was her passion. She had been designing clothes since she could pick up a pencil. Then her thoughts went back to what she had to do and how hard it was going to be and the light faded.

"Rae is there something wrong?" he asked calmly.

This was it she had to tell him, he knew that something was up. "I...I can't anymore." she said hoping that he would understand what she was talking about.

"You can't what? I don't know what you are talking about." he looked at her, puzzled by what she was trying to tell him.

It was barely more than a whisper but she finally managed to get it out. "I can't hook up with you anymore. I'm seeing someone and they mean so much to me. To do this would be like stabbing them in the back." she knew that it was a shock to him. He had no idea.

"What? You mean to tell me that you started to see someone and you didn't even bother to tell me?" the hurt was evident in his voice. "What about me? Does that mean that we aren't going to be friends or just not, well for lack of a better term, fuck buddies?

"No Devon, I always want us to be friends. I love you, I really do. I just am not in love with you. Do you understand?"

"But Rae, I love you and want to be with you." he whispered.

So many things went racing through her head all at once. He loved her and wanted to be with her. They broke up, yes but did he only do it because she had said how hard it was for her and he thought that that was what she wanted to do? She was in love with Chelsea there was no doubt. Every time that she saw her she got those butterflies that just wouldn't go away. Not even after they started dating. She was not in love with Devon.

"Oh Devon, I am so sorry. I just can't do it anymore. I really love her." she said without thinking.

"Her? You are leaving me for a girl?"

"No, we aren't together anymore. I'm not leaving you for anyone. I'm happy though and I wanted you to be happy for me."

"How can I be happy when I know that you are leaving me?" he was struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Devon, I'm not leaving you. I will always be there as your friend just not as your girl friend. I understand that you must be shocked about all of this. Especially when you came over expecting one thing and getting the total opposite." she stated sadly. He wasn't taking it well and she knew him well enough to know that he was just afraid of loosing her and he wasn't ready to let her go yet. He really wasn't in love with her. Him saying it though really threw her off.

His mind was racing trying to figure out what he would do to keep her in his life. Out of everything that he was thinking one thing kept popping into his head. "Kiss her. She will realize that she loves you if you kiss her."

He reach out and pulled her close so quickly that Raven hardly knew what was happening. He leaned in and she tried to pull back, but his grip was to tight. Their lips met. He tried to push his tongue into her mouth but she refused to let him enter. Then she heard the door knob turn "Oh shit!" she thought, "it's Chels"

-------------------------------

A small smile on her face, she got out of the car. Thinking only that her and Raven were finally going to get to have some time where they could finally be alone. To not have to worry about what other people thought of them being together. She walked up the steps and let herself in since she practically live there anyways.

Her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what was happening. Raven, _her_ Raven, was kissing… Devon!

Her face crumpled and the tears began to fall.

"Rae how could you?" Chelsea choked out.

Raven finally got her hands up against Devon's chest and pushed with all of her might to get him off from her.

"Chels! It isn't what it looks like!" the panic raising in her voice.

Chelsea turned and ran to her car.

"How could she do this to me? she thought to herself, "I love her, I thought that she loved me."

She drove without knowing where she was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven ran to the still open door.

"Chelsea Wait!" she yelled

She was too late. Chelsea was already driving away. "Call her, I need to call her. I need to get her to talk to me." she thought to herself. She turned to go and get the phone and ran into Devon. She took a step back.

"It's Chelsea?" he said

Raven looked at him. "Yes, it's Chelsea and because of that little stunt that you just pulled I might have lost her forever."

She was having a hard time keeping her anger in check. She knew that he hadn't meant to cause this huge problem between her and Chelsea that she now had to deal with.

"Rae, I'm sorry. I… I just wasn't ready to let you go yet. I know that we haven't been together for a while, but I still kind of thought that we might get together again, someday." he said with the quietness of understanding. "I see now though that it never would have happened. In just that one instant when you pushed me away the look on your face said it all. You love her with everything in you." he looked into her eyes. "It's a way that you never looked at me, a way that I never looked at you." He sighed and looked away.

She didn't know if she wanted to slap him for the problem that he had just caused or hug him for his understanding. So she just stood there, looking at him, trying to decide what to say to him.

"Rae, I know that we were just supposed to be friends now." he took a deep breath "I hope that this hasn't cost me that. Is there anything that I can do to help fix this?"

He waited for her answer, hoping for the best and expecting the worst. The next thing he knew Raven was hugging him.

"Thank you for understanding. You will always be my friend Devon." she sighed "Not many people know, not everyone is going to accept it. But there isn't going to be any worrying about that if I don't find her." She looked at him as she headed towards the phone "I need you to go, I promise that I will explain everything eventually, but I have to take care of this now every second counts."

She grabbed the phone and dialed Chelsea's number. She counted the rings, one two three four, then it went to voice mail. She tried again.

"Ok, she isn't ready to talk to me. I have to keep trying. I have to go and look for her." she thought.

She went down to her room grabbed her coat, keys, and cell, went back upstairs and out the door to her car. She pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, then called Chelsea again.

"Please pick up" she sighed as it went to voicemail again. "Ok now if I was Chelsea" she said as she dialed her number again "where would I go?" she thought for a minute "There are a million places that I would go." she took a deep breath to clear her head, the panic was starting to rise, let it out and then decided to call Eddie.

"Hey Rae, How's it goin'?" he said cheerfully.

"Eddie, I have a problem and I need your help."

"Is it a Chelsea problem?" he asked half jokingly, but still serious. He knew by the way that she sounded that it was bad, real bad.

"She is upset Eddie, really upset. She walked in on Devon and I kissing." she choked out as the tears started to fall.

"You and Devon were what!?" he almost fell over from shock.

"No Eddie, NO he kissed me, I didn't even want to kiss him. But listen Eddie she wont answer her phone and I need to find her. So you have any idea where she might…"

"Rae? You still there?"

Ravens eyes went wide as she was pulled into a vision. The stars were bright in the sky and the moon light was shinning down on Chelsea's face. "Rae I don't know" Chelsea said. The vision ended with a brightness that could have blinded her.

"Oh SHIT!" she yelled as she dropped her phone and jerked the steering wheel so that she went back into her own lane.

"Rae! Raven! Are you ok!?" Eddie was talking as loud as he could without screaming.

Raven pulled her car over to the side of the road, grabbed her phone and put it to her ear.

"Oh my god, Raven! Are you ok, are you there I don't know where you are how to find…"

She cut him off "EDDIE, its ok. I'm fine" her voice a little shaky from almost getting in a car crash.

"Rae what happened?"

"Well I had a vision and almost got hit by a car, I swear one day" she stopped suddenly "I know where she is!" she squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss kept playing over and over in her mind. She thought about everything that had happened. Her happiness at spending time alone with Raven, then the kiss, her initial shock, the tears that streamed down her face, the words of accusation, Raven's desperate plea, and her long drive. The drive had been the hardest part, it meant that she had to leave the love of her life behind. She couldn't handle it. She didn't know what to do so she just left.

"Aw man, why did I leave like that? I didn't even find out what was going on."

Raven had said that it wasn't what it looked like and her cell was constantly ringing. She needed to talk to Rae, but she wasn't ready yet.

"Things are still new between us, if there still is an us. We haven't been together more than a few months." she said to herself "There is still a lot of things that have to be sorted out between Rae and Devon."

Just the thought of him made her eyes start to tear up. He was a threat to her relationship, but she didn't know what to do about it.

She put her car into park and walked to the path that would lead her to the campground where the Outdoor Club had its camping trip.

She remembered the last time that she had walked up that path. Even in the twilight she could still see the beauty of the forest. It seemed to have a magical feel to it, and the smells. Nothing in the world smelled better than the woods to her.

On their trip they were supposed to sleep under the stars, but Raven had come. A small smile spread across her face.

"Rae never was the outdoor type."

Raven had only agreed to go to make Chelsea happy and show that she cared about her. She also had brought everything with her but the kitchen sink.

"Oh that girl" she thought shaking her head "and her 'tent-in-a-tube'."

As she approached what Raven called 'Cell Phone Rock' the tears started to slip down her face again.

"How am I going to live without you? I don't know if I could stand it."

She collapsed on the ground in front of the rock, tears running down her face. She suddenly realized that it was quiet, something was missing.

"She's not calling me anymore."

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if she has given up on me? She took a deep breath "I don't know what's going on, it's a bad situation and a big mess, we have to be able to talk about this before anything is decided, well I think that I know what she has decided, but we still need to talk about it, I'm going to have to call her. I have to talk to her."

Just as she said this her phone started to chirp. She jumped at the sudden noise and looked at the screen. It was a text, not a call but it was still contact. She opened her phone and read.

"Chels, I know that this is bad. I know that you are hurting, I am too. I need to talk to you. I love you and I need to explain."

She read the text again and again with tears slipping from her eyes every time that she read the words 'I love you'. She knew that it was true, that Raven loved her, she just didn't know how much and in what way anymore.

"Chels" Raven said as she reached out to touch her arm.

Raven had been standing there not sure how to approach the red haired beauty. Seeing her sitting there with the glow of the phone outlining her head for longer than it takes to read the message once made her walk over.

"AHHHH, Oh my god, Raven what how don't ever do that again!" she said in one breath "How did you find me?"

"Well I thought of all the places that you would go and realized that there were so many that if I didn't get lucky, it would take me days to find you."

She held out a hand and pulled Chelsea up to her feet.

"And you found me" she just stared at her.

"Yes, I found you because I got lucky, really lucky. I had a vision that you were here Chels."

As hard as she tried, Raven couldn't look Chelsea in the face. She knew all of the hurt that would be there and in those eyes, those beautiful eyes that sent chills down her spine every time she saw them.

"I don't know what to say to you Chels. I don't think that there is anything that I could say to make this better." she said as she started to choke up.

"Rae…I understand" she said between sobs "I… I know.. that you and D.. Devon were some.. thing special, n.. now that…that you're back t.. together" she lost control and fell to the ground again.


	4. Chapter 4

"She thinks that Devon and I are back together? That stupid kiss is killing her."

As Raven thought this she knelt down on the ground and wrapped her arms around Chelsea, just holding her, trying to comfort her.

"I can't even begin to think what you have been going through" she said as she squeezed Chelsea a little tighter. "I am not, I repeat not, back together with Devon, Chels. I could never be with him again." she said in a very soft and soothing voice.

Her breathing was still heavy from crying and she was exhausted, but hearing Raven's voice and feeling her arms wrapped around her was starting to calm her. Chelsea's body was relaxing into Raven's. She felt safe with her and then his name, that was all it took the mention of his name, and she started to tense up again and pulled out of Raven's embrace.

"I saw you Rae, you know that I saw you! You were kissing him. I just couldn't believe it at first but then the reality of it hit me. You don't just kiss somebody like that."

"Like what baby? I don't know what you think you saw, but I was not enjoying that kiss."

Raven looked Chelsea in the eyes for the first time since she found her, stood up and started pacing.

"I told him that I couldn't hook up with him anymore because I was seeing you" she sighed "he wasn't ready to let go yet and he kissed me. He kissed me to make me want him, but all I could think of was you."

Raven sat on Cell Phone Rock and looked up at the sky. It was dark and the moon and the stars were shinning brightly in the sky.

"It takes two people to kiss Rae."

"Not when one person takes the other by surprise it doesn't Chels. I didn't want to kiss him, but I couldn't push him away, he had a hold of my arms.

Chelsea just stared at her, trying to remember.

"Is that really what happened?" she said more to herself than to Raven.

She closed her eyes and thought back to when she walked through the door. She saw the kiss and tears fell from her eyes. She tried harder to remember what she saw, but couldn't. She could only see the kiss.

"Rae" she said as she got up and sat on the rock beside her. The moonlight shinning on her face. "I don't know."

That was my vision she thought to herself.

"Don't know what Chels?"

"I just… I can't see anything but the kiss. It all happened so fast and then I was in my car driving before I even knew what to think."

"Chelsea, I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I love you and you are the one that I want to be with."

"But how am I going to know that is true when that kiss keeps playing over and over and over again in my mind.?"

"Chelsea," Raven took a deep breath "do you love me?"

"Yes"

"And do you believe that I love you?"

"Yes Rae, but I am confused as to which way and how much right now."

Raven sighed and tried to stop the tears from flowing down her face, but failed.

"This has completely fucked up everything that is important to me." she thought to herself "I don't know how to fix this. I thought that she knew that I loved her with everything that was in me."

"Chels, do… do you want to break up?"

Chelsea turned toward her so fast that Raven almost fell off from the rock in shock.

"What? Why? Do you? Well I thought that we were, but we aren't. No, I don't want to break up but I don't know Rae, I just don't know."

"Did you want some space to think about things then? I mean what happened was a big deal and it isn't something that you are just going to be able to forget about."

As much as she hated to say it she did. Living without Chelsea was like no being able to breath for her, but she didn't want to force herself on Chelsea and hurt her more than she already had.

"Rae what I do know is that I don't want to be away from you" she said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"She doesn't want to be away from me." she thought

Inside Raven's spirit was starting to perk up when she heard this.

"Chels, I love you" she places her hand on top of Chelsea's and squeezes gently. "In all of the possible ways that there are to love you." she turns to look Chelsea in the eyes. "I loved you first as my best friend, now I love you as my girl and my best friend."

Raven leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Chelsea's lips.

"Rae, I think I need some time. I don't want to be away from you, but I need to think about this."

Chelsea's inside was screaming "No don't leave me. Don't let me go." but she knew that she needed to think. Love without trust in their relationship would bring it to an end. Thinking about how she could trust Raven again wasn't something that she could do with her there with those soft kisses. She would lose herself in them.

"Chels… um alright" It took everything in her not to scream at her that she loved her, that she didn't want anyone else.

"I think that we had better be going home then, or at least out of the woods."

"Ok. Your right it is dangerous to be out in the woods alone in the dark."

Tears were running down both girls faces. Both thought that they were losing the other one.

The walk to the cars was a silent one. There was also a small amount of distance that they put between themselves. They didn't want to touch it would hurt too much.

When they reached their cars they paused. Neither wanting to leave the other, but knowing that was what was going to happen.

"Want me to fallow you home Chels?" _Please say that you don't want to go home._

"No Raven, I will be ok to make it there" _Don't leave me! I don't want to be away from you!_

"Alright then. I will call you tomorrow Chelsea… well if that is ok with you."

The unimaginable hurt that Raven was feeling was making her words harsh and cold. When she realized how she had sounded she softened her voice and asked.

"It is ok isn't it Chels?"

Chelsea was shocked from Raven's tone and it scared her. In all of the years that she had known her, Raven had never used a tone like that with her.

"Yeah Rae, if you want to."

A solitary tear ran down her right cheek.

"Bye Rae" she said as she opened her door and sat down behind the wheel.

"Bye Chels"

Raven was dumbfounded at what was happening. She stood there for a second just looking at Chelsea.

She jumped at the sound of Chelsea's car starting. Then climbed in her own car and started it.

She fallowed Chelsea to the highway, but as soon as they had reached it Raven dropped back so that she couldn't see her car anymore.

"If I fallow her all the way to my house" she thought "I wont be going home. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from going the next ten blocks to her house."

She sighed as she grabbed her purse. Pulling out her phone she dialed the second most familiar number in the world to her.

"Hey girl! Did you find her?" his voice cheery but concerned "Is everything ok with you two now?"

Those two questions were all that it took to make her let out a little sob. She took a deep breath and started talking through the tears that were falling down her face.

"Yes, I found her Eddie, but things aren't ok with us. I don't know if they ever will be again."

"Wow Rae , went that well huh?"

"If I wanted your sarcasm Ed I wouldn't have called you in the first place." she said stonily.

"I'm sorry Rae, but this is you I'm thinking about. You know that girl better than she knows herself." he let out a sigh "I thought that you would be tellin a brother that you two were ok."

"Well we aren't and I don't know what to do Eddie, I just am so lost without her."

"Where are you Rae?" he asked

"I'm on my way home. I will be there in twenty."

"I will be waiting. We'll see if we can't find a way to fix this."

"Eddie" the tears getting bigger as they fell down her face "I love you boy"

"I know Rae, love ya too see ya in twenty"

She shut her phone and sighed. Her body was starting to shut down from the emotional rollercoaster that she had been on. They were going to figure things out and make them better.

"He is always there for me when I need him the most."

The twenty minutes passed by quickly, seeing how slowly the rest of her day had seemed to pass by, and before she knew it she was home. Eddie was waiting for her.

She got out of the car and hugged him. Her eyes started to let the tears fall again.

"It will be ok Rae, everything will work out." he said this to her hopping that he was right.

-------------------------------

Chelsea pulled away slowly. The tears now pouring down her face again. She never knew that she could cry so much in such a short amount of time.

"Why? Why did this have to happen now? We were so happy."

The question went through her head over and over. What had only happened a few hours ago seemed like it had gone on for weeks. She was emotionally drained.

"I know that she didn't mean to hurt me." she sobbed "She loves me. I know that again. I know she loves me."

That soft kiss had cleared any doubt from her mind about how Raven had loved her. The soft tenderness that conveyed how much she had loved her in that simple gesture was amazing to Chelsea.

"Well, now I just have to figure out how to trust her again."

She thought back to all of the times that they had been there for each other. Trust was something that they had always had, with no questions asked. It didn't matter what the issue was they would both go blindly to help or please the other. With that realization her mouth dropped open.

"I believe her" a smile slowly spread across her face. "I always did the shock just blurred my vision. I love her and I trust her."

She picked up her cell to call Raven.

"Damn it!" she shouted "The battery is dead!"

She tossed the phone onto the passenger seat.

"Oh well, it will just have to wait until I get home." she sighed "What's ten more minuets."

She pulled into her driveway, put the car in park, and turned it off. Then she noticed someone sitting on the steps to her front door. She hoped that it was Raven, but as she neared this mystery person she realized who it was and a red hot flame of anger rose inside of her. It was Devon.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell do you think that you are doing here?" she yelled "You have done nothing but cause problems in Raven's life. You moved away and broke her heart. You stayed together in a long distance relationship which was hard on her. When you came to town it was all about having sex."

"Wait Chelsea!" he had to shout to be heard "Calm down, I just need to talk to you for a minute."

Just as he was shouting this the porch light came on and the front door opened.

"Chelsea, honey is everything ok out here?" Joni said "I thought that you were going to be at.." she didn't get to finish.

"No it's not alright! I have just had the worst night of my life! I could have possibly lost the love of my life forever because of this stupid ass over here!" she shouted as she turned and pointed at Devon.

"Hello.." short pause.

"Devon" he offered.

"Hello Devon" Joni said "What is the problem?"

"I just need to talk to her for a few minutes. I don't have long, I have to leave again, but she needs to hear what I have to tell her."

He said this to Joni, but was hopping that Chelsea would listen and decide to hear what he had to say. He knew that her rough night was his fault.

"Chelsea" Joni turned to her daughter "take a deep breath. Let it out and as you do let out your frustration."

"Mom! Don't shrink me."

"Chelsea just do it. Listen to what he has to say." she hugged her "and do it quietly so that the neighbors don't call the police."

Joni stepped back and turned to Devon.

"You must have done something really bad to get her this worked up."

She turned and went back inside.

Chelsea just stared at him. It took everything in her not to hit him as hard as she could.

Deep breath

"Chelsea" he said "I'm sorry about that kiss that you saw."

Deep breath

"I kissed her." he sighed " She doesn't want anything to do with me like that anymore. She just wants to be friends."

Deep breath

"She really loves you Chelsea. It killed her to watch you leave. She looks at you in a way that I have never seen her look at anyone."

Deep breath

"Devon" the tears started to fall down her face thinking of the pain that she had caused Rae. "She means everything to me and I could have, no I still could be losing her, because of you."

"I'm really sorry Chelsea, but she loves you. This wasn't her fault. She didn't have anything to do with it."

"I know. I knew that before you told me. All I have to do is trust her like I always have."

"You should go to her. She is hurting really bad right now."

"And it's your fault."

"Yeah, I know" he said sadly "Bye I hope that everything works out for you two."

"Bye" she said her anger fading away "Thanks for coming to explain. Took guts."

He gave her a small smile and walked down the street to his car.

"Wow" she sighed "If I hadn't of figured things out on the drive, I would have believed him. He really is a good guy and will be great for some girl, just not my girl."

She turned and went inside her house to wash up and change. She wanted to go to Raven's right away but she knew that at that very moment her appearance was not exactly the best. She wanted to apologize she wanted to be with Rae, forever, and she was going to tell her so.

-------------------------------

Raven and Eddie walked to the front door and she pulled out her keys.

"So girl, what happened?"

They walked into the house and she turned on the lights and went and flopped down on the couch. He came and sat beside her.

"Seriously Ed, I thought that I had her" she sighed "She told me that she didn't want to be away from me."

"Well Rae that's a good thing right? I mean at least she still wants to be with you."

"But that's just it. I don't know what she wants anymore." she sobbed "I don't know if I could go back to being just friends again."

Eddie wrapped his arms around Raven and let her cry. He was trying to think of what he could say to make her feel better. He looked down at her and a small smile spread across his face. She had fallen asleep. He could tell that it was a restless sleep though, she kept moving and mumbling.

"This thing really has her all torn up inside." he sighed "But I just don't think that either one of them wants to be without the other."

He slid himself out from Raven's grasp and gently laid her down on the couch. Placing a blanket over her he headed to the kitchen to get a drink and think about what he could do to help his friends.

TAP TAP TAP

Eddie turned startled to the kitchen door. His mouth dropped open when he saw who it was. He let her in.

"Hey Chelsea"

"Hey Eddie" she said with a small smile "Where is she? I have something that I need to tell her."


	7. Chapter 7

Uh… um she's in the living room. Sleeping." he managed to get out.

"She's sleeping?"

"Yeah. Man she was so drained that she just fell asleep while I was holding her."

"Yeah, it's been a hard day." she sighed "She was crying when she fell asleep wasn't she?"

"Yeah. She well…"

"Come on Eddie, tell me."

"Girl she is really upset. She really thinks that she has lost you."

"Ed she hasn't, but I just really need to talk to her."

"Well she's right in there" he nodded toward the living room.

"Would you mind… um… giving us some space?"

"Oh I see how it is. You want a brother to leave." he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah but only for a little while till me and Rae are ok again." she grinned

Eddie walked over to Chelsea and gave her a hug.

"Good luck girl. I hope that you two sort everything out."

"We will don't worry. Bye Eddie."

"Bye Chels"

Eddie walked out the kitchen door.

Chelsea stared at the door leading to the living room.

"Just beyond that door is the woman I love" her hands were shaking slightly "Come on Chelsea don't lose your nerve now.

Taking a deep breath she walked to the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and paused for a second.

"It's just Rae. You love her and have talked to her a gazillion times."

She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. She walked quietly over to the couch where Raven was sleeping.

"Chels…. Chels…" Raven mumbled in her sleep as she shifted slightly to her side.

Chelsea kneeled down on the floor next to the couch. She brushed a few strands of hair off from Raven's face.

"Rae" she said shaking her gently "Raven wake up."

Raven opened her eyes, looked at Chelsea and then shut them again.

"I'm still dreaming" she mumbled.

"Rae I'm really here and I have something that I need to say." she kissed Raven softly on the cheek "But you need to wake up so that I can tell you."

Raven opened her eyes again and looked at Chelsea. She reached out and cupped her cheek.

"Your really here? I'm not dreaming?"

"Yes, I'm really here and no you aren't dreaming."

Raven sat up on the couch and Chelsea sat down next to her.

"Rae, are you awake enough to here what I have to say to you?"

Raven couldn't look at Chelsea. The happiness of Chels being there when she woke up was mixed with the fear of Chels telling her what she had to say.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Rae, she turned so that she was facing Raven "Look at me please."

Raven hesitated but finally turned to face Chelsea.

"Rae I love you. You mean everything to me. I never want to be without you, never." she paused to take a breath.

"But the kiss Chels. That kiss will always be there you wont.."

Raven was stopped mid sentence by the softest kiss that she had ever received.

"Rae I believe that you didn't kiss him. That he kissed you." she looked Raven in the eyes and held her gaze. "I believe you."

Tears slid down Raven's face.

"Rae, trust is something that we have always had. The shock of what I saw sent me into a world of confusion, but once I thought about how I could believe what you said I realized that I already believed you. I just didn't see it until I really thought about it. I tried to call you on my way home, but my phone was dead. But even if I didn't see it before I got home I would have after Devon talked to me."

"Devon!? What did he say when did you see him?"

"When I got home he was sitting on the steps. At first I thought he was you and then he stood up. He told me that he kissed you, that he really screwed things up between us and that he was really sorry about it. But Rae, I knew that I believed you before he got there. I did a lot of thinking on the drive home. We have always had trust. Why should it be any different now?"

"Chels, I love you more than anything else in the world."

Raven leaned over to Chelsea and kissed her gently, she pulled back and looked into her eyes and then wrapped her arms around Chelsea."

"I thought that I lost you baby. I really thought that I did."

"Same here Rae, but you know when you love someone they are worth fighting for. And sweetie I love you more than anything else in this world."

"Aw Chels" Raven's eyes started to tear as she pulled Chelsea into another hug. "I'm never going to let you go again girl."

"Yeah I'm not going to let you go either." Chelsea sighed "It's just too bad that our night together was spoiled though."

"Girl, it's not spoiled. Sure it wasn't what we expected, at all, but we are together right now and tonight was supposed to be about us being together. Right?"

"Right"

"So stay with me."


End file.
